


Детский день

by Maru_Kusanagi



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Fantasy, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 17:42:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2516306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maru_Kusanagi/pseuds/Maru_Kusanagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда случайности не случайны, и если интуиция говорит вам, что что-то не так, стоит к ней прислушаться. Правда, если в дело вмешается Трикстер, помешать ему в всё равно не сможете)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Детский день

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Летнюю Фандомную Битву-2014 для команды fandom K project 2014.  
> Беты: Malahit, Dani Swan, Kai Sirius Miller

Если бы кто-то спросил у Изумо, как так получилось, что ему пришлось быть нянькой для своих соклановцев, он бы охотно и не стесняясь в выражениях рассказал о том, как прошёл тот безумный день.

Изумо спустился в бар немного раньше обычного. Солнечные лучи пронизывали помещение, отражаясь в сверкающих чистотой окнах — вчера он заставил новичков как следует их помыть, и теперь казалось, будто тут стало просторнее. С довольным видом Изумо обошёл зал, попутно смахивая полотенцем со всех поверхностей несуществующую пыль, и остановился напротив входной двери, выглянув наружу сквозь стекло. На улице не было ни души, если не считать велосипедиста в нелепом костюме, неспешно проезжавшего мимо. Как будто почувствовав на себе взгляд, он обернулся, помахал рукой и скрылся за поворотом. Изумо порядком удивился, постоял немного, задумчиво водя пальцем по губам, отпер замки и неспешно вернулся к стойке. На душе стало как-то неспокойно, хотя день обещал быть вполне обычным.   
Взяв со стойки оставленную с ночи пачку сигарет, Изумо подцепил одну, развернулся и прислонился спиной к краю столешницы. С лёгкой улыбкой обвёл бар любовным взглядом, привычно вытащил из кармана брюк зажигалку, щёлкнул ею и с наслаждением затянулся. Вот бы на самом деле весь день был таким неторопливым и приятным.  
Изумо прикрыл глаза, делая ещё одну затяжку. Пискнули наручные часы: скоро должны прийти ребята. Не успел он подумать об этом, как на двери звякнул колокольчик. Удивившись, кто это пришёл раньше обычного, Изумо обернулся, но сперва никого не увидел.  
— Доброе утро, Кусанаги-сан! — раздался вдруг звонкий детский голос.   
Изумо открыл глаза и оторопело уставился вниз, на встрёпанного ребёнка лет пяти, стоящего перед ним. Почему-то он показался очень знакомым…  
— А сегодня будет молоко? — слегка пришепётывая, спросил странный посетитель.  
— Ты кто, ребёнок? — склонился над ним Изумо, для пущей убедительности ткнув в него пальцем.  
— Я Ятагарасу! — мальчишка гордо выпятил тощую грудь.  
— Э?.. Слушай, малец, иди-ка домой. Это всё-таки бар, и не стоит…  
Вдруг со второго этажа раздался грохот, следом послышался чей-то крик. Изумо, тут же забыв о мальчишке, поспешил к лестнице.  
— Микото! Анна! Что случилось? Тоцука!  
Прислушавшись, он услышал доносившийся сверху плач. На слух определив, что звук идёт из комнаты Тоцуки, Изумо в два счёта взлетел наверх и вломился внутрь.  
— Тоцука, что слу…  
Недокуренная сигарета чуть не выпала изо рта. Посреди комнаты стоял ревущий мальчишка приблизительно того же возраста, что и тот, который назвался Ятагарасу. Позади него, у окна, небрежными холмами возвышались шторы, а тяжёлый карниз, угрожающе поскрипывая, качался на одном гвозде.  
— Эй, эй, отойди оттуда, пока тебя им не шарахнуло! — опомнившись, крикнул Изумо и метнулся к окну. Дёрнув на себя болтающийся карниз, оторвал его окончательно и поставил в угол. Затем отряхнул плечи от осыпавшейся с потолка штукатурки и повернулся к зарёванному ребёнку. Белобрысый, в одной пижамной рубашке размеров на шесть больше, чем нужно, тот здорово походил на Тоцуку. Но разве это возможно? Если только он не нагулял себе отпрыска где-то в начале старшей школы. И тайком растил под кроватью, ага.  
Мальчишка всё ещё громко всхлипывал и размазывал по щекам слёзы.  
— Чего случилось-то тут? — Изумо решил зайти издалека.  
— Я-я хотел… хотел о-открыть шторы, чтобы на у-улицу выглянуть, а она… она…  
Не зная, как лучше поступить, Изумо неуверенно потрепал пацанёнка по голове, и тот сразу вцепился обеими руками в его штанину.  
— Кусанаги-сан, только не ругайся, пожалуйста, — затараторил он, — я всё починю, попрошу ребят помочь…  
— Ладно, ладно, не ругаюсь я, угомонись. Слушай, а ты как тут… — Изумо запнулся, заметив что-то блестящее в его волосах.  
Кончиками пальцев он отвёл светлые пряди и издал удивлённое «хэ-э?!», обнаружив на левом ухе ребёнка серёжку — точь-в-точь как у Тоцуки.   
— Не может быть!..  
Ворот рубашки на мальчике был слишком широк, и пижама сползла с левого плеча. Не церемонясь, Изумо стянул её ещё ниже и в шоке уставился на татуировку Хомры под левой лопаткой.  
— Т-Тоцука?..  
Мальчонка задрал голову и уставился на Изумо.  
— Но как ты можешь им быть?   
Однако мини-Тоцука, похоже, не знал, почему вдруг за ночь помолодел лет эдак на пятнадцать. И даже более того: он явно не понимал, что с ним что-то не так.  
— Посиди-ка…  
Оставив озадаченного ребёнка в комнате, Изумо спустился на первый этаж, по пути потушив и выбросив недокуренную сигарету.  
Мальчик, назвавшийся Ятагарасу, сидел на краешке дивана и беззаботно болтал ногами в воздухе. Он обернулся на звук шагов и выпрямил спину, словно сию секунду был готов выполнить любое дело, которое ему поручат.  
— Эй, ты… как бы тебя ни звали… — Изумо подошёл к нему и присел на корточки. — Ну-ка, покажи левую ключицу.  
Мальчик озадаченно открыл рот.  
— Чего показать?  
Изумо цокнул языком и сам оттянул воротник великоватой для парнишки футболки. Татуировка была на месте. Значит, это и правда Ята-чан. Но как?!  
Переваривая полученную информацию, Изумо машинально потёр пальцем символ Хомры — вдруг всё-таки ненастоящая? Вдруг кто-то просто пошутил? Ну не могло же это происходить на самом деле. Ведь нет?  
В тишине бара было отчётливо слышно, как по лестнице застучали чьи-то босые пятки. Изумо повернул голову, хотя и так догадывался, кого увидит.  
— Кусанаги-сан, а Король ещё спит, — радостно наябедничал мини-Тоцука, останавливаясь в дверном проёме. — Разбудить его к завтраку?  
— К завтраку? — Какой завтрак, он что, ещё и кормить их должен? — Погоди-ка. А Микото тоже… Микото тоже стал маленьким?   
Татара нахмурил светлые бровки, отчего стал выглядеть чрезвычайно забавно. Изумо бы, пожалуй, даже умилился, не будь вся эта ситуация такой абсурдной.  
— Кусанаги-сан, о чём это ты? Король… нормальный.  
Выдохнув с облегчением, Изумо выпрямился и опять пошёл на второй этаж. Раз Микото не стал карапузом, значит, всё ещё не так плохо.  
— Микото? — Пару раз для приличия стукнул костяшками по двери, прежде чем открыть её.   
В комнате, как всегда, было накурено и жарко. Изумо по привычке сперва открыл окно, впуская свежий воздух, и только после этого подошёл к кровати, где из-под тонкого одеяла торчала рыжая растрёпанная макушка.  
— Микото, вставай, мне нужна твоя помощь.  
Из-под одеяла раздался сонный вздох. В распахнутое окно ворвался ветер, отчего створки стукнулись друг о друга, тяжёлые тёмные шторы лениво всколыхнулись. Изумо отвлёкся на этот шум, а когда повернулся к Микото, то не смог сдержать обречённого стона. Очевидно, значение слова «нормальный» мини-Тоцука понимал несколько иначе, чем Изумо, потому как Микото тоже превратился в ребёнка. Он стоял на кровати, хмуро смотря на своего гостя, и то и дело поддёргивал спадающие трусы. Изумо прикрыл лицо ладонью.  
— За что мне всё это?  
Он даже не представлял, как часто ему сегодня придётся повторять эти слова.

Разрешив Микото вернуться в кровать после завтрака — дико было не столько то, что приходится что-то разрешать Микото, сколько то, что тот его послушался, — Изумо отправил его умываться. Мини-Микото резво спрыгнул с кровати, всё так же придерживая трусы, вразвалочку пересёк комнату и скрылся в ванной. Изумо возвёл глаза к потолку, решив для начала найти ему что-нибудь более подходящее из одежды. Он открыл шкаф, осмотрел полупустые полки и печально вздохнул. Не найдя ничего лучшего, чем одна из футболок, Изумо отнёс её в ванную.  
— Наденешь это, — и, поколебавшись, добавил: — Спускайся на кухню через десять минут.  
Бросив взгляд на разворошенную кровать, Изумо вышел из комнаты, меланхолично рассуждая про себя, насколько детям полезно завтракать пиццей, потому что ничего другого он ещё не успел ни купить, ни приготовить.

Сначала он хотел идти сразу на кухню, но, спустившись вниз, расслышал, как кто-то из мальчишек громким шёпотом просил другого перестать, «иначе Кусанаги-сан будет ругаться». Изумо быстро изменил курс и заглянул в бар. Мини-Ята пытался вскарабкаться на стул у стойки. Роста ему не хватало, но он упорно задирал колено вверх, опираясь одной рукой на сиденье, а второй пытаясь ухватиться за деревянный узор стойки. Стул опасно крутился и пошатывался, а Тоцука стоял чуть поодаль и увещевал Яту, что лезть туда не стоит.  
— Что тебе там понадобилось, Ята-чан?  
Оба мальчишки испуганно обернулись на голос. Тоцука вздрогнул и закрыл рот ладошками, а Ята слишком резко дёрнулся, не удержался на одной ноге и упал, приземлившись на пятую точку.  
— Ай!  
— Я говорил, что не надо! — тут же подхватился Тоцука. — Кусанаги-сан, пожалуйста, не ругайтесь, Ята-чан ничего плохого не хотел, он просто…  
— Ну-ка тихо! — остановил поток торопливых слов Изумо, думая, что эта мелочь без присмотра точно себя покалечит. — Идёмте на кухню, пока ещё куда-нибудь залезть не приспичило.  
Оба покорно проследовали за ним по коридору, о чём-то друг с другом споря.  
— Та-ак… — многозначительно сказал Изумо, оглядывая содержимое холодильника. — У нас есть пицца…  
— Пицца! — радостно крикнули мальчишки.  
— …что-то, приготовленное Тоцукой, но наверняка оно очень острое… — Изумо приподнял крышку, сунул палец в кастрюльку и облизнул его. — Да, острое. Не годится. Ещё у нас есть помидоры и… Два, четыре, восемь… Одиннадцать коробочек фруктового молока.  
— Фу-у-у, молоко-о-о!  
— Ята-чан, молоко полезное!  
— Фу-у-у!  
— Его нужно пить, чтобы быстрее расти!  
— Всё равно фу-у-у!  
— И оно ведь фруктовое, совсем не противное, правда, Кусана…  
— Оно вообще-то моё, — раздался вдруг третий голос. Мальчишки тут же забыли о своём споре, одновременно воскликнув:  
— Король!  
— Микото-сан!  
Изумо мельком глянул на вошедшего и, ухмыляясь, вытащил пиццу и три коробочки молока. Микото стоял у дверей, прислонившись спиной к стене, и исподлобья оглядывал кухню. Надо же, даже пятилетним ребёнком в великоватой футболке и подвязанных каким-то шнурком трусах он являлся для остальных авторитетом.   
— Микото, садись. Вы двое тоже.  
Микото хмыкнул и ловко взобрался на высоковатый для него табурет. Остальные проделали то же самое, но с гораздо меньшим изяществом. Пока грелась пицца, все трое сидели молча, только болтали ногами в воздухе и время от времени переглядывались. Когда Изумо поставил в центр стола тарелку, они недружным хором пожелали приятного аппетита и принялись за еду. Изумо, вспомнив, что сам ещё не успел позавтракать, тоже решил перекусить. Наблюдая за уплетающими пиццу мини-вариантами своих друзей, он подумал, что в какой-то степени случившееся с ними даже забавно. 

Едва дошла очередь до молока, как Ята снова стал возмущаться и отказываться его пить. Тоцука опять принялся его переубеждать, и чем больше вредничал первый, тем громче и звонче говорил второй. А Микото, молча выпив своё молоко, буркнул «спасибо», слез с табурета и вышел из кухни. Изумо, с умеренным интересом наблюдавший за происходящим, наконец обратил внимание споривших на то, что их Король уже закончил с завтраком, и им стоило бы последовать его примеру. Ята с недоверием посмотрел сначала на Изумо, потом на коробочку, оставшуюся на столе там, где сидел Микото, схватил её, потряс, убедился, что она пустая, а затем, тяжело вздохнув, с видом мученика взялся за свою. Тоцука тоже притих, потягивая через трубочку свою порцию и недоверчиво поглядывая на Яту. Тот сделал первый глоток, поморщился, сделал второй, третий, но на пятом или шестом сдался, отставил коробочку так далеко, как позволила длина руки, и утёр рукавом рот.  
— Больше-не-могу-спасибо-за-еду-я-пошёл! — он спрыгнул с табурета и вылетел в коридор.  
Изумо спохватился и выскочил следом.  
— Ты куда собрался?  
— Погуляю! — крикнул уже из бара Ята.  
— Не вздумай! Эй! Ята-чан! Вернись! Проклятье… — Изумо, велев Тоцуке оставаться на месте и ничего не трогать, рванул за Ятой.

Он поймал беглеца за шиворот у самого выхода из бара. «Надо было запереться», — запоздало подумал Изумо, направляясь к двери и игнорируя мальчишку, который ругался и дёргался, пытаясь вырваться из его рук. Но замок опять заклинило, так что пришлось отпустить Яту. Мальчишка тут же воспользовался этим и выскользнул на улицу. Не успел Изумо и рта раскрыть, как тот, судя по громкому «ай!», уже во что-то вляпался. Высунувшись за дверь, Изумо обнаружил его лежащим прямо у крылечка, а рядом, с недовольным видом осматривая свалившиеся с носа очки, сидел другой ребёнок. Изумо спустился с крыльца и наклонился над Ятой, хватая его за шкирку и вздёргивая на ноги.  
— Кусанаги Изумо, — раздался за спиной глубокий мужской голос. Изумо не нужно было оборачиваться, чтобы узнать его обладателя.  
— А-а, господин Синий. Что привело? Мы сегодня закрыты: у нас, м-м, — он взглянул на шмыгающего носом, — технические неполадки.  
Мунаката смерил обоих внимательным взглядом, фирменным жестом поправил очки и вздохнул.  
— Сегодня к нам в «Скипетр» заявился вот этот юнец, — он кивнул в сторону второго мальчишки, который уже нацепил свои очки и поднялся на ноги, — и выразил желание вступить в наши ряды.   
«Юнец» засунул руки в карманы шорт и раздражённо щёлкнул языком. Изумо уже догадывался, что это Сарухико. Мунаката продолжал:  
— На резонные замечания о неподходящем для службы возрасте возразил, что в «Хомре» к таким мелочам никогда не придирались, и что он более чем годен для нас. После этого он продемонстрировал татуировку вашего Клана на левой ключице. — Мунаката сменил тон на менее официозный. — Кусанаги, вы совсем спятили — брать в банду детей?  
Изумо взглянул на ожидающего ответа Мунакату, затем перевёл взгляд на Сарухико и на всякий случай уточнил:  
— Малец, ты же… Фушими Сарухико?  
— Тц! Кусанаги-сан, вы что, слепой? Естественно, кто же ещё?  
Изумо тяжко вздохнул. На грубость даже не хотелось реагировать. Ещё один член Клана превратился в мини-версию себя. А день так хорошо начинался…  
— Ничего не хочешь объяснить? — напомнил о себе Мунаката.   
— О, прошу вас, оставьте это на совести Красного Короля, — обернулся к нему Изумо. — И спасибо, что привели этого беглеца сюда.  
— Предатель, — негромко, но зло сказал притихший было Ята. Сарухико снова презрительно цыкнул. Изумо за плечо развернул Яту к дверям и подтолкнул вверх по крыльцу.  
— Кусанаги, ты не ответил. Откуда у вас в банде дети?  
Изумо умело изобразил виноватую улыбочку.   
— Это долгая история, господин Синий, и я обязательно расскажу её вам, когда вы заглянете в наш бар пропустить пару коктейлей. Недельки через две. Сару-чан, тебе особое приглашение нужно?  
— Я не хочу туда!  
— Сару-чан, не испытывай, пожалуйста, моё терпение. Или хотя бы себя перед Синим Королём не позорь. Иди внутрь.  
Поколебавшись, Сарухико сердито протопал по ступенькам, нарочно задев плечом медленно поднимающегося Яту, и скрылся в баре.  
— А ты, похоже, неплохая нянька, — заметил уходящий Мунаката.  
— На это, — Изумо остановился на последней ступеньке, — я могу сказать только то, что даже у буддийского монаха есть предел терпения. А я совсем не буддийский монах.  
— Угрожаете Королю? — хмыкнул Мунаката.  
— Ну что вы, как можно. Считайте, что бедный бармен просто сетует на свою участь. Всего хорошего, — сказал Изумо, вежливо улыбнулся и закрыл за собой дверь.

В баре было пусто. Ну, и куда подевалась ребятня? Вспомнив услышанную когда-то давно присказку о притихших детях, Кусанаги обошёл стол и обнаружил молча мутузящих друг друга Яту и Сарухико на полу у стойки. Изумо ахнул и растащил их, держа на вытянутых руках, как котят.  
— Он предатель! Он хотел сбежать от нас к Синим! — заголосил Ята, как будто невозможность ударить соперника включила в нём звук. — Кусанаги-сан, его нельзя тут оставлять, он нас продаст, он все наши секреты расскажет! Нет, он уже их разболтал, сволочь, предатель!  
Ята задрыгал ногами в попытке лягнуть бубнящего что-то Сарухико.   
— Ята-чан, во-первых, прекрати вопить. Во-вторых, Сарухико, что ты там бормочешь?  
Сарухико брыкался, цеплялся за удерживающую его руку, не прекращая тихо тараторить. Изумо прислушался, но разобрал только что-то про «дурацкую шайку».  
— А, ну, ясно, — покачал головой Изумо и вслух подумал: — И что мне с вами делать…  
— Прогоните его, Кусанаги-сан! — снова зашумел Ята, тыча пальцем в Сарухико. У того опасно покраснело: воротник футболки душил его, а очки сползли на самый кончик носа.  
— Ята! — прикрикнул Изумо и попытался аккуратно поставить их на землю, но не рассчитал, и оба мальчика упали на колени.  
— Чёрт, извините.  
Сарухико в ответ злобно сверкнул глазами и сердито поправил очки. Потом поднялся и медленно, слегка прихрамывая, прошёл к своему обычному месту. Ята резво вскочил на ноги, но предпринять ничего не успел: на голову опустилась тяжёлая ладонь Изумо, удерживая его на месте.  
— Ята-чан, сейчас ты сядешь на диван и будешь сидеть там, как хороший мальчик. Ослушаешься — сам знаешь, что будет.  
— Есть… — угрюмо ответил Ята. Изумо легонько потрепал его по волосам и крикнул в сторону:  
— Тоцука! Тоцука, иди сюда! — едва он позвал, в дверном проёме возникла светлая макушка. — Присмотри за этими драчунами, пока я занимаюсь своими…  
— Кусанаги-сан, — перебил его Сарухико, — дымом пахнет.  
Изумо вскинул голову, принюхиваясь: и правда, в воздухе запахло дымом.  
— Да за что же мне это? — простонал он, со всех ног бросившись в комнату Микото. 

Из-под двери просачивались едкие струйки дыма. Распахнув её, Изумо обнаружил Микото, со всех сил лупившего полотенцем загоревшееся покрывало.  
‒ Уйди! ‒ рявкнул Изумо, оттолкнул Микото в сторону и, схватив огнетушитель, которых по всему дому была целая батарея на подобные случаи, быстро справился с огнем.  
— Ну? — отдышавшись, он повернулся к молчавшему Микото.   
Тот отвёл взгляд и пожал плечами. Только сейчас Изумо заметил зажатую в его зубах сигарету.  
— Вот же наказание-то! Нельзя детям курить! — Выдернув сигарету из его рта, Изумо вытянул руку: — Зажигалку тоже отдай.  
— У меня нет.  
— Микото, не ври мне, — этот тон всегда срабатывал на Тоцуке.  
— Не вру. Я пытался пальцем поджечь, но загорелось аж до локтя…  
Протянутая ладонь Изумо самопроизвольно прижалась к лицу.

Следующие три часа — о, Изумо очень хорошо запомнил, что прошло именно три нескончаемых, похожих на вязкий кошмарный сон часа, — он с переменным успехом пытался совместить обязанности бармена и работу няньки для четверых непоседливых мальчишек.   
Сначала Ята пытался под шумок стащить бутылку коньяка, стоявшую на нижней полке за барной стойкой, и чуть её не разбил. Затем Микото, дразня Тоцуку, снова зажёг руками огонь и изрядно подкоптил ножку стола. Тоцука пытался играть на гитаре, уронил медиатор между струн и сам себя ударил по голове, попробовав поднять инструмент над головой и вытряхнуть из него пластмассовый треугольник. А потом Сарухико утащил с кухни брокколи и принялся кидаться ею в Яту. Ята, до той поры относительно спокойно игравший в приставку, кинулся на обидчика, и их снова пришлось разводить по разным углам.   
Ни одна попытка запереть кого-нибудь из них в спальне не увенчалась успехом: Ята и Тоцука не желали расставаться с Микото, начинали ныть и дуться, а Сарухико, оставшись один, подозрительно притихал, так что взмыленный и уже порядком взвинченный Изумо начинал опасаться, что тот сбежит через окно, связав постельное бельё на манер каната. Или ножницами порежет шторы на кусочки. Или отрежет у одежды рукава и штанины, или бог знает что ещё сделает. В общем, оставлять его одного было опасно. А Микото и в нормальном состоянии без присмотра мог натворить бед, так что приходилось держать всех в одном месте.  
Под конец этих трёх часов, кое-как управившись со всеми делами, Изумо обессилено рухнул на диван и обвёл взглядом свой бар. Микото сидел на столике, лениво наблюдая, как Тоцука, устроившийся на полу у его ног, неловкими пальцами творит из слабенького огня какие-то фигурки. Ята и Сарухико увлечённо резались в карты, найденные Изумо среди кучи вещей, которые в своё время приволок в бар Тоцука. Кажется, всё было относительно тихо. Тоцука время от времени негромко смеялся и что-то говорил Микото — тот односложно отвечал. Ята и Сарухико хихикали и громким шёпотом азартно комментировали свою игру, словно забыв о том, что недавно готовы были драться не на жизнь, а на смерть. «Неужели покой?» — подумал Изумо, присаживаясь на диван и закрывая глаза.

Первое, что увидел Изумо, когда проснулся, — свежую подпалину на ножке столика напротив. Не без огорчения заметив про себя, что ерунда с превратившимися в детей соклановцами ему не приснилась, он резко сел и закрутил головой по сторонам в поисках этих самых детей. Судя по заглядывающему в окна солнцу, дело шло к ночи. Сквозь отмытое до блеска окно Изумо увидел велосипедиста в нелепом костюме, проезжавшего мимо. Изумо этот тип показался знакомым, но он не успел понять, почему: словно почувствовав, что на него смотрят, велосипедист помахал ему рукой. Оторопело проводив странного парня взглядом, Изумо с дурным предчувствием отвернулся от окна. В баре на первый взгляд было всё как обычно. За стойкой сидел Ята — нормальный взрослый Ята — и, подперев подбородок кулаком, со скучающим видом катал свой скейт ногой взад-вперёд. Кто-то щёлкал замком на входной двери — наверняка в очередной попытке его починить. Обернувшись на звук, Изумо обнаружил, что это Тоцука. Глубоко вздохнув, Изумо свесил ноги с дивана.  
— Как же я рад, что всё стало на свои места.  
Он с наслаждением потянулся и зевнул, но закашлялся, когда сзади на плечо вдруг легла тяжёлая горячая рука, и над ухом раздался низкий голос Микото:  
— Проснулся? А теперь скажи-ка, малец, ты кто такой?  
«Ну за что же мне всё это?!»


End file.
